


the awakening

by Aqib, Cold_Cuppa



Category: Danny Devito - Fandom
Genre: Death, Fantasy, Fiction, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqib/pseuds/Aqib, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Cuppa/pseuds/Cold_Cuppa
Summary: Main story, Lore and character development by Aqib.Minor tweaks, suggestions and checking by Cold_Cuppa.





	1. The awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Main story, Lore and character development by Aqib.  
> Minor tweaks, suggestions and checking by Cold_Cuppa.

The sky was tranquil, the waking blossoms from the trees flowed with the gentle melody of the spring's warm gust. Under theses delicate lush pettles of suttle pastel pink, layed the future king of the fortune lands, Danny Devito. He's a fractured jewel to the whole of Ireland, but the imperfections that lye inside, don't ulta his value. A master in his will and of the great-sword he forever holds for the protection of his lands. his bold head naked from armour reflected the sunrise. His upbringing was fortunate, from a wealthy family of royal standard. His standards for being a prince wasn't exactly fond to him during his younger age, as he didn't want to carry his family's name across the land fortune, lacking any care for a name that is dying in power, with the mind and force with great potential. Yet as time carried him through his life, Danny developed the understanding of the pillars that held his family's country. Yet those pillars have aged, no longer able to support the weight and role of the Fortune lands. He had to lift these shackles from his name, so he can leave a kingdom, not a mishap. His vision of the improved empire that will guide the country to be, yet-again a fortune to the human-race, couldn't stay any-longer in the imprisonment of his thoughts, yet it will have to twist the population's believe of purity and turn the death of the other kinds, as god's act to pure this impurity that damaged the kingdom. His darker view of taking the land from the other beings in the vast world that they share, as well his father's throne from him to change the pitiful law of the empire, so he can proceed in his quest to put value to his name and make history as the gods' gift, even if it will drip relative's cold blood off his hands...

His dream of the ideal world was his own destiny to shift into the realm reality from the cage of thoughts, with his first step of growing a cult in his name, to expand the believe in his existence of being a gift from the Greek gods above, as the eyes and force to victory and wealth. His believe passed the boarders of his father's kingdom, reaching other human's behind his father's back. His dream of becoming the emperor by making them believe of him as a gift from the gods' realm, to guide them from impurity and to follow his golden path to be the king and a god, to let their souls rest with him and the gods' In the after-life, free from Thanatos's cyclone of expired souls. His key weapon precise from his great-sword that "removed" the disbelievers, was their believe, converting humans of the fortune land and further to his army, that wouldn't of grown without the special presence of a being of the realm he dreams to rest. A fallen angel... a being lost from it's own realm, rejected by fate, being exposed to this corrupt Earth, where impurity leaks into from the underworld, the souls of expired lifes of thieves and fools, that creeped into the core of humanity's reality, that created the ones that drains the family's name from a meaningful existence. Danny devito's ideal world is the heaven no artist can paint, or form, but can be led by his passion for his destiny. He will finally enchant the fortune land, as an empire of fortune not mishaps, as those mishaps may exist, a sword and an army can clear the Earth from them.

With this power developing from peasants to glories believers with swords and maces, bows and destructive magic in his hands, it's the perfect sunset to prepare for the future that will start in the dust of night and the sun will raise with hope, to see a true king sat in that failure's undeserved throne. Tragic blood must be shed, but no words can spoken to a fool.


	2. Unexpected war

The sun was resting on the surface of the land, half sunk within the earth of the kingdom, with the falling of the sun, the night rises and when it does, Danny will rise his sword, and his farther will be taken from his throne, for the new king.

The army prepared in the fields far from the village and castle, where the rebels of the current throne prepared for the persuade through the empire's walls. The swordsmen sharpened their blades on the whetstone, beside the feisty that practiced in the field. Of-course not all where exactly, 'masters' of their combat, but their display was fiery. The swordsmen lashing their blades against companions to rework their strategy to concur the guards and pass the iron doors to the kingdom, as-well the novice mages summoning their lightning and frost from the palms of their hands, like the working of lords empire in the sky, lashing the bitter winter's storms and the sky's bolts of great fury being preformed by the mortals that seek power.

Danny watched this display until the sun was almost set, with the shadows stretching longer and the skies blackening. Determined for victory and confidence in his own army, the war will be in his advantage, resting his nights in his quarters of the empire, he knows the guards' layout and their weaknesses in their training through his younger days. Danny walked back into his tent to grab his sword and raise it for battle (not finished)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment for your opion, we will love to hear your opion and report your feedback to make the story even better.  
> Thank you for reading, more coming soon, that's all folks.


End file.
